Kurt Spills the Beans
by livevicariously
Summary: Just a short story about what could have happened if Kurt had decided to say during the meeting with Sue, his dad and the Karofskys, that Dave had kissed him.  One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am just a fan who decided to play around with the characters.

Note: There is the use of some derogatory language in this piece. Please keep in mind that this isn't me talking, it's the characters, and they are not always nice.

Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. This is also my first fic in several years, so please feel free to critique and comment.

Kurt Spills the Beans

"You don't know what's going on inside this kid's head."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind, maybe I'm overeating."

"There's something else you're not telling me. What is it?"

"He threatened to kill me."

"He said he would kill me if I told anyone."

"Told anyone what?"

"Just, that he was picking on me."

"You want to stick with that story Porcelain?"

_Courage._

The word flashed in his mind at Coach Sylvester's questioning.

This may not be his smartest move, but with his dad and Coach Sylvester sitting there with him, he didn't think Karofsky would do anything.

But what about tomorrow? A week from now?

Sue saw the battle raging behind Porcelain's eyes, and was prepared to push a bit harder to get him to spill. The boy had quit Cheerios. Unacceptable. Yes, she bullied every member of the school district until they caved in submission, especially her Cheerios, but it was the only way they would learn to stand up for themselves. Look at Schue, even with all those hair products slowly turning his brains into mush, he was fighting back. He would never have balls of steel like Sue Sylvester, but she relished the chance to hone her skills. Back to Porcelain the Karofsky, her senses were telling her there was something more going on. Not that she cared about the emotions of anyone at this school, but she thought she might be getting to the bottom of why Porcelain had quit, and she wanted him back to lead her Cheerios to nationals, this time with a Christina Aguilera medley, the enemy of one sex riot inducing Brittany Spears; regardless of his tendency to over share and involvement with Schue's floundering group of social misfits that was Glee Club.

Kurt was tired, and that exhaustion made the decision for him. He could feel four pairs of eyes staring at him. Karofsky's threat be damned, he didn't want to live with this secret anymore.

He looked away from everyone in the room, out towards Becky and the envelopes she is sealing, and chokes out, "He kissed me."

Karofsky instantly flinched as if he was going to lunge across the space between his chair and the couch the Hummel's are sitting on. Coach Sylvester saw the flinch and stepped away from the desk to stand between the two families. Karofsky didn't have a thought in his mind besides rounding up Azimio and his friends to do more than just a little dumpster dive tomorrow morning. He probably wouldn't actually kill the fag, but he wouldn't get away with having ratted Karofsky out.

Burt instantly grabbed his son's shoulders, turned him around, and looked directly into his eyes. "Say that again."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at his dad and just shook his head, tearing up.

"I didn't do anything!" Karofsky protested, and turned towards his dad for support. "Dad, I swear, he's lying. I would never, I'm not . . . ," he ran out of words and instead turned his angry gaze on Kurt, who was staring at the couch cushions, while worrying the hem of his shirt.

"Why would my son lie about something like this?" Burt turned away from Kurt, still keeping his hands on his boy's shoulders, to glare at the boy and father across the room.

"Because he likes me!" Karofsky said with a nervous note.

That grabbed Kurt's attention, "Oh please!" He scoffed. "You think there's a chance that I would like the boy who has been harassing me since freshman year with slushy facials, throwing me into dumpsters and shoving me into lockers?"

"Now, hold on a minute," Paul interrupted, "I don't know where any of this has come from. Dave is a good kid and I haven't heard of any problems."

"Of course you haven't!" Burt admonished. "I don't expect any kid comes home and telling his parents that he's been roughing up his classmates. But I've seen my kid come home nearly every day this year looking like the world is on his shoulders. He doesn't tell me everything either, but I know something ain't right."

Kurt looks at Burt, shamefaced, realizing that he hadn't been able to hide his emotions better from his father. He should have done better, his father was still recovering from his visit to the hospital.

Sue turned to Kurt, "Porecelain, I think I have an idea of what is going on. My spies are all over this school, and while their testimony wouldn't be admitted in a court of law, their knowledge is admitted to the Court of Sue Sylvester., which is the law of William McKinley. So here is what I am going to do. Karofskys, I am going to ask you to leave the campus, and until further notice, you," she looks at Dave, "are suspended." Dave gaped at her. "Oh close your trap mouth breather. I will look into this and figure out what exactly is going on here. Mr. Karofsky, while I don't have any evidence yet, I do know that Porcelain here couldn't harm a fly even if he wanted to. I do know that your son has led many dumpster tosses and slushy facials, which I normally wouldn't discourage, but they seem to have upset my star center square; and I want him back."

Silence reigned the office as Coach Sylvester's words sunk in.

"Okay, beat it, I've got some inquiries to make with my Cheerios." They all stood up, and slowly filed out. Burt and Kurt were the last to leave, and Sue caught them just before the door shut, "Oh! And Porcelain!"

Kurt, caught the door and walked back into the office slowly. "Yes Coach?"

"I want you back in your uniform and at practices staring at 6:30 a.m. sharp tomorrow, you got that?"

Kurt nodded his head, and turned around to catch up with his father, who was waiting by Becky's desk.

Burt put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and searched for the question to ease into the fallout of this whole meeting, "Why was she calling you Porcelain?"


End file.
